Minecraft: Fate of the Chosen
by jdogbuster
Summary: Three teens get sucked into a world in turmoil. Now they have to fufill a prophecy and save Minecraftia. Will they succeed or will Notch, Herobrine and Flash thwart their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Mods: Mutant Creatures, Tomahawk Mod, Animated Player Model.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, any of the mods or Notch, Herobrine and the Red Dragon.**

Steve's P.O.V

Mojang has completed Minecraft. They have invented an all new console for it exclusively. It sucks the user in, they see through their avatars eyes, feel what they feel. Three teens get the chance of a lifetime, to test the game before its release. Turns out, I'm one of them, let me introduce myself, I'm Steve.

The other testers are nineteen year old Alex and seventeen year old James. Alex has ginger hair and blue eyes. James has dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. When we arrived we found out about a perk. We would encounter several new mobs; Trolls, Ents, The White Dragon Boss, The Red Dragon Boss, Notch, Herobrine and Flash.

When we arrived we each were given a book. Alex got the Book of Recipes, James got the Book of Structures and I got the Book of Mobs.

We had our instructions. To complete the game, all the achievements and beat every boss. If any of us were about to die, we should tap out.

We took our spots on the console. We were sucked in. I opened my eyes to a meadow. Strangely enough, it was night, animals were eating and drinking. Mobs patrolling the night. I could see a village in the distance. I woke up Alex and James and we headed for the village.

As we arrived we were shocked to see that mobs were overrunning the village. I ran forward...

James' P.O.V.

What was he doing? He just ran in unarmed. "Better help him" I said to Alex. She nodded. We ran forward to see that Steve was fighting of a zombie with an iron sword. I picked up a battle axe and began hack and slash at some spiders. Beside me was Alex, brandishing a bow, shooting arrow after arrow at creepers and skeletons. A spider jumped up at me and I sent the head of the axe into it's head.

I turned and ran over to a man cowering from a troll. It swung its clu and I lodged my axe into it. The club stopped and I dislodged my axe. The beast swung at me and I ducked and chopped at the foe. It feel lifelessly to the ground. I turned to help the man up but he was already gone.

Alex's P.O.V.

I turned and begin to shoot at a group of skeletons. Next thing I new I was on the ground cowering from a giant zombie. "I TAP OUT" I screamed. Nothing. It swung its arm at me. That was it, I was going to die right there. But I didn't, the arm fell next to me.

I look up to see Steve facing down the beast. It grabbed him and threw him into the air and slammed him into the air**. **He got back up and stabbed the beast. It just pull the sword out and threw it aside. "Check the book for a weakness!" I screamed.

Steve's P.O.V.

I took shelter in a small hut. I searched my bag for the book. Nothing. Then I saw a small flash of light in the front pocket. It was a watch. I never knew why, but I put it on. I turned it on. BANG... BANG... BANG. The monster crashed through the wall and let out an almighty roar. "You think you can beat me, puny human" it bellowed.

_Analyzing mob, Mutant Zombie. Weakness fire. Can summon zombies._

I heard the watch and looked down to see the beast on the screen of the watch. I ran towards a burning house and stopped to face down the foe.

I slid under the mutant and jumped from the edge of a nearby farm, flipped and kicked it into the flames. It roared in pain and writhed in agony.


	2. Chapter 2 Abduction

Steve's P.O.V.

Adrenalin. That's all I could feel. The last of the mobs scattered as the sun rose. The village, or what was left of it, was safe. That thing, that mutated zombie, I had heard of it before. I picked my brain, trying to figure out what it was. Then I realised, it was part of the Mutant Creatures Mod. Why was it in the game? Jeb said there was no mods. Could he have been lying?

Unknown's P.O.V.

I walked up towardshis desk. "Creator, they survived the attack on their spawn point" I said.

"What!" the creator screamed furiously.

"Forgive me master, they will not escape again." I pleaded.

"It will not! Or Flash will have to take matters into his own hands!" he warned. I hurried out of the room.

Alex's P.O.V

He saved me. How, I don't know, but he defeated that creature. He saved my life. Then I heard him "Are you ok?". I didn't even realise he was there, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. "Thanks" I said softly.

James' P.O.V.

He took out that, thing. I had trouble defeating that troll, but that thing was way more powerful. He defeated it. He beat it. He killed it.

Villager's P.O.V.

"Could it be?" I asked myself. "Could he be the chosen one?". No he couldn't have been, but he was. He was the chosen one. He was the one to save us from the overlords. I had to take him to the capital. After all I lived there. I walked over to the man and said "You and your friends fight well, I will take you the capital and you will be trained to fight in the guard."

"Why should we come with you?" he asked.

I answered "To train with the guard."

"No" he replied.

"But..." I was cut off.

"But nothing!" he yelled as he stormed off. I panicked. I grabbed a pair of sticks and hit him over the head. He was knocked out. His two companions charged at me. I ran around them and clubbed them too.

I loaded them into my cart and set off towards the capital. They were out cold, I'd made sure of that.

Steve's P.O.V.

I awoke to find myself tied down in chains, James and Alex lay beside me. The cart stopped and the door opened. We were carried out by several tall strong men and taken into a massive building.

Our chains were removed and we were thrown into some wooden chairs. Three men stood about ten metres away, the one in the middle was wearing green robes and a diamond encrusted crown, the man to his left was in purple robes and the to his right was in white.

The one in centre spoke up, "Now, I think it's time for a little chat." I sat up straight. "My name is Grandal, king of Minecraftia, beside me stand my brothers, Mavis and Marvelo."

I responded. "I am Steve, my companions are Alex and James, why did you bring us here?".

"We did not bring you here, one of our generals did under his own accord, his name is Damien." Marvelo said as he signalled to the scarred man in corner, who was now wearing iron armour and wielding an iron sword. Beside him was a woman in iron armour holding a bow and a man who was in (You guessed it!) iron armour with an axe attached to his belt. "He brought you here because you are part of an ancient prophecy." He explained.

"What is this prophecy?" I asked.

"To understand the prophecy you must first understand the origin of our world. "Let us begin" said Mavis.


	3. Chapter 3 Minecraftian Mythology

"Long ago, In a time before Minecraftia existed, there was nothing. Then a man with a dream began to create. His name was Markus. First he created three men. Notch, in the shape of himself, Herobrine, in the shape of his brother and Flash, in the shape of his father.

Notch could control water and air, Herobrine could control fire and earth and Flash could control darkness and light. Markus ordered them to help him create his dream world.

First they created a world that was completely flat. Using Herobrine's earth, Notch's air and Flash's darkness and light. The world bored Markus, so he had them make mountains, lakes, lava, and animals. Herobrine, however wanted a more dangerous world, so he created zombies, skeletons, giants, spiders and creepers that haunted the night. That was man's first betrayal.

Things continued and Markus destroyed the giants. He was unable to destroy the others as Herobrine had created spawners for zombies, skeletons and spiders. Creeper did not need a spawner as they were mutated pigs and destroying them would mean destroying pigs.

Markus soon wanted more and ordered for the creation of chickens and cows. Herobrine created slimes to hunt with his other creations, that spawned under the earth out of Markus' reach. Markus was furious and Herobrine fled to the Nether a land where Markus had no control. He was guarded by Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts. This was the second betrayal of man.

Notch and Flash were told to make Squid, Wolves and Villagers. Flash however, also made silverfish, cave spiders and mutated villagers (endermen) and a castle to protect him from Markus.

Flash hid in his own dimension and made himself a dragon to protect him. Herobrine had made more protection and created blazes, wither skeletons, magma cubes and a wither to guard his castle in the nether.

Markus ordered Notch to create bats for his world. Meanwhile some people fled to the swamps and became witches and warlocks.

Soon horses were created and roamed the plains. Many new places were added such as savanna, mesa, dark forest and frostless taiga.

Markus told Notch to create bunnies, and he did so. However he was tired of being told what to create and he created three mobs, Ents to patrol the surface, trolls to patrol the caves and guardians to watch over the ocean.

He then fled to the End and summoned his brother. They now live in the End. It is said that they created dragons to defend them like their fathers, the red and white.

One day, three heros will rise, and using the legendary weapons defeat the three evil ones. Those heros are you three."


End file.
